Uma noite Inesquecível!
by Pry
Summary: Continuação de Apenas quem eu sou. Fic com momentos NC17. HG. Após se entenderem, Harry e Gina percebem que devem aproveitar o resto de noite que ainda estarão em Hogwarts, e com isso, acabam tendo uma noite realmente inesquecível.


**N/A: Bem, pessoal, eu realmente não esperava que essa fic se tornasse uma NC, e não ia postar. Mas a Jubs, que leu minha primeira fic e me incentivou a uma continuação, leu isso e gostou. Então... se não estiver boa e vocês odiarem, me matem hauahuaha... tudo bem, vai... não deve estar tãaooo mal assim, e se realmente a Jubs tiver razão, mandem reviews e apóiem-na rsrsrs. Thanks!!**

**N/A 2: Não é uma NC muito forte, mas sugiro que quem não gosta disso, não leia e não reclamem que eu não avisei. XD**

Era muito bom para Gina estar ali com Harry novamente. É claro que ela não havia perdido as esperanças, mas tinha medo que não pudesse mais fazer isso. Quando decidiu ir ao salão comunal da Grifinória, pensara apenas em poupar suas colegas de quarto de ouvir seus soluços e lamentos. Ela não esperara encontrar Harry embaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade a observando. Nem mesmo ela sabia como, mas ela o sentiu ali, sentiu seu corpo se aquecer sob o olhar dele, sentiu-se observada e, ainda mais, sentiu-se amada, protegida.

Tivera medo de essas sensações serem apenas um sonho, mas quando despertou, sentiu que eram reais, ela podia realmente senti-lo ali. Seu cheiro, seus olhos, sua respiração, mesmo que sob a capa, eram inconfundíveis para ela, afinal, ela o observava, o cercava, mesmo que às escondidas, desde seu primeiro encontro com ele, na Estação de King´s Cross, quando ele iria iniciar o seu primeiro ano.

Naquele exato momento, ela o viu, e mesmo sem ter certeza de quem ele realmente era, ela se apaixonou. Não sabia explicar ou entender como isso aconteceu, sendo ela ainda tão menina. Mas algo definitivamente mudou para ela. Era como se o corpo dele tivesse um magnetismo tão intenso com o seu que ela simplesmente não poderia fugir. E, ela sabia bem, esse magnetismo envolvia mais que seus corpos, envolvia suas almas, envolvia toda a sua existência.

E ali estava ele, Harry Potter, em carne, osso e capa de invisibilidade, pronto para fazer sabe-se lá o que, mas ali, a observando, velando seu sono. Sem hesitar ela o chamou e deixou-se levar por seus instintos, por suas certezas mais íntimas e o descobriu. O descobriu fisicamente e mais uma vez o descobriu frágil, humano, repleto de dúvidas e também redescobriu o seu amor, o amor correspondido que ela sabia que jamais acabaria.

Ela não podia se conter, precisava daquele abraço que ele também queria. Precisava daquela boca que pronunciava palavras desconexas, que tentava se justificar. Como ela o amava! Ela nem mesmo se dava conta do quanto. Ela simplesmente sentia e sabia o que fazer, e a cada olhar ela sentia um calor consumir seu coração, aquecê-la, intensificar ainda mais o seu amor por ele.

Por vezes, Gina simplesmente não se dava conta de como ele era lindo. Seus cabelos negros rebeldes, sua pele clara que contrastava harmoniosamente com seus cabelos, e... seus olhos, como não notar aqueles olhos verdes, que a ela pareciam esmeraldas, que eram de uma preciosidade infinita. Mas ainda assim, algumas vezes apenas o que a atraía para ele era o amor, ela nem sequer pensava em quão belo ou não ele poderia ser. Ela apenas o amava infinitamente.

Agora eles estavam abraçados ali, no meio da noite, ele chorando de alívio, medo, dor, felicidade... ela não sabia ao certo o porquê das lágrimas, apenas agradecia por esse momento mágico que eles viviam, agradecia por poder estar ao lado dele nesse momento, que ela achava que demoraria a acontecer novamente, mas que estava disposta a lutar incansavelmente para acontecer. Ele estava novamente em seus braços. Ela podia novamente sentir esse turbilhão de emoções por estar ao seu lado.

A chuva, que agora caía fina, começava a cessar, e ao notar o ambiente à sua volta, Gina percebeu que a noite passava depressa e que em poucas horas o sol nasceria. Então ela se decidiu:

- Harry, venha comigo!

Harry que agora estava mais calmo e já não chorava, assustou-se e não compreendeu realmente o que estavam fazendo. Estavam passando pelo buraco do retrato e Gina os cobria com a capa.

- Gina, onde estamos indo? O que ... – ela o interrompeu.

- Shh... Confie em mim, Harry, e venha.

Então eles rumaram para o terceiro andar. Gina estava um pouco insegura, mas tinha apenas uma certeza, aproveitaria o que restava dessa noite ao lado dele e não queria, de maneira alguma, que os alunos os encontrassem ali quando descessem de seus dormitórios e interrompessem qualquer chance de estarem apenas juntos e ela sabia o local perfeito que poderiam ficar até chegar a hora de ir para o Expresso de Hogwarts, para voltar pra casa.

Ela parou em frente a uma porta e Harry percebeu onde estavam.

- Gi, essa é a Sala Precisa, o que...? – ela novamente o interrompeu, respirou fundo, e abriu a porta, de olhos fechados.

Quando ela olhou o ambiente, soube que a Sala entendera realmente o que pretendia, mas temeu a reação de Harry, temeu o que ele pensaria sobre ela ao olhar pra tudo aquilo.

A sala estava na penumbra, sendo a pouca claridade vinda de velas que se espalhavam pelo ambiente e emanavam uma suave fragrância. Em um canto havia uma confortável cama de casal, de ar etéreo, com véus no lugar das habituais cortinas, que emprestava ao ambiente uma sensação de mistério. Havia, ao centro, uma lareira, onde pequenas chamas crepitavam, sendo essas suficientes apenas para aquecer o ambiente. Próximo à entrada, havia uma mesa, com dois lugares, e velas flutuavam sobre esta, deixando-a extremamente propícia para um jantar romântico.

Harry estava abobado. Ele não conseguia coordenar os pensamentos, ele apenas sentia que aquele lugar seria perfeito para aquela noite e que seria inesquecível. Antes mesmo de Gina acordar do transe ao ver a sala, Harry a pegou nos braços e entrou com ela. Ele não sabia dizer por que fizera aquilo, apenas sentiu que deveria fazê-lo. Ao entrar, a porta se fechou e se trancou magicamente, pois aquele seria realmente um momento que não deveriam haver interrupções.

Harry colocou Gina em pé, delicadamente, no chão, quase no centro da sala, próxima às confortáveis almofadas que estavam diante da lareira. Ela o olhou decidida a algo que ele não soube dizer. Aquilo tudo o estava surpreendendo a cada segundo e ele mal sabia o que fazer ou pensar. Então, delicada e apaixonadamente, ele a beijou, pois não havia melhor momento para isso. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura pequena e delicada e sentiu-se correspondido ao sentir os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço. Ele estava inebriado com todas aquelas sensações. Havia mais naquele beijo do que ele poderia, naquele momento, entender.

Gina estava trêmula. Tinha decidido levá-lo lá, mas nem ela tinha certeza do que pretendia. Ao olhar para a sala, ela compreendeu que aquela seria a noite mais importante de sua vida, até então. Ela sentia ondas de calor envolver seu corpo, sentia borboletas farfalharem em seu estomago e seu corpo pedia uma proximidade maior do que o contato de suas bocas.

Como se adivinhasse o que ela pensava, Harry aprofundou o beijo, deslizava sua língua suavemente sobre os lábios dela, pendindo espaço para explorar aquela boca doce, e, ao conseguir, puxou-a ao encontro de seu corpo forte. Ele ainda não tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo, agia instintivamente e sentia, assim como ela, que aquele momento seria inesquecível. Ondas de calor o envolviam, e no baixo ventre ele sentia que havia algo a mais. Seu corpo pedia mais, seu coração acelerava a cada sensação que o contato de suas línguas provocava. Ele estava completamente envolvido naquele beijo, naquele abraço, no calor daquele corpo delicado que estava tão próximo ao seu. Ele sentia um leve tremor vindo dela, sentia que o coração dela batia descompassado, tal qual o dele.

Eles interromperam o beijo momentaneamente, estavam ofegantes. Ela estava púrpura, e ele tinha a sensação de que estava também. Eles não afastaram seus corpos, e agora se olhavam intensamente, com o amor que sentiam um pelo outro visível a qualquer um que assistisse à cena, não que isso fosse acontecer, de maneira alguma, pois aquele era um momento muito íntimo, muito especial e apenas deles dois. Harry sentiu seus olhos marejarem, aquela noite estava se mostrando mágica e as emoções estavam à tona, então ele desabafou:

- Gi, eu te amo! Eu não sei como pude pensar em me afastar de você, quando tudo o que eu quero e preciso vem de você, dessa força que você me passa, dessa sensação de que tudo está exatamente onde devia estar quando estamos juntos.

- Eu também te amo demais e saiba que eu nunca permitiria que você se afastasse definitivamente de mim. Por isso eu quero que esta noite seja especial, que ela seja a concretização do nosso amor. Quero que ela seja a primeira noite do resto de nossas vidas... – Gina também sentiu seus olhos marejarem, especialmente após ver os de Harry assim, então ela dito isso ela tinha tomado a decisão mais importante de sua vida, ela tinha certeza que era o momento certo. Delicadamente, mas com uma paixão intensa estampada nos olhos, ela se aproximou e o beijou. Até mesmo ela estava assustada com sua ousadia.

Assim como no outro beijo, eles sentiam que seus corpos pediam mais, e intensificavam o beijo, que neste momento era quase selvagem, tamanhos eram os sentimentos envolvidos ali. As ondas de calor aumentavam e envolviam os dois da mesma maneira inebriante e arrebatadora. Seus corpos agiam sozinhos e ficavam cada vez mais próximos.

Harry estava envolvido intensamente, estava abobado com a ousadia daquela garota que se mostrava mulher. A mulher de sua vida. Ele lentamente a pegou no colo, sem interromper o beijo, e ela prendeu as pernas fortemente ao redor do quadril dele. Ele caminhou até a cama, que parecia mais próxima do que ele se lembrava e deitou Gina com suavidade deixando aquele ar etéreo os envolver, e então, ele posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela.

Subitamente ele teve consciência do que estava para acontecer e sentiu-se inseguro se deviam terminar o que estavam começando. Ele a olhou, e Gina sem dizer uma única palavra, alcançou suas mãos e depositou beijos leves e úmidos nas pontas de seus dedos. Ela alcançou seus lábios e o beijou decidida, enquanto depositava a mão de Harry sobre seu seio. Harry a olhou novamente e ela simplesmente sorriu e começou a desabotoar sua blusa do pijama, deixando o peito másculo exposto.

Ele estava extasiado com o contado daquelas mãos delicadas em seu peito e extremamente excitado com a sensação de sua mão sobre os mamilos rijos escondidos pelo tecido leve da blusa do pijama de Gina. Ela o livrou da blusa do pijama e se encantou com a visão do homem que ele havia se tornado. Ele tomou seus lábios com necessidade, como se disso dependesse sua vida e lentamente foi descendo os beijos para o pescoço dela, que começou a soltar leves gemidos de prazer pelo rastro de fogo que ficava sobre a pele macia no local dos beijos.

Quando seus lábios encontraram a blusa de Gina, ele começou a abrir, um a um, os botões, depositando beijos suaves a cada parte dela que ele deixava à mostra. Na altura dos seios ele parou e olhou novamente para Gina, ele precisava ter certeza de que ela queria que ele continuasse. Ela acariciou o seu rosto e terminou de abrir a própria blusa, livrando-se dela em seguida.

Harry a olhava admirado. Eram seios firmes e pequenos. Os mamilos intumescidos eram rodeados por um anel róseo que o fez perder o ar. Ele levou a mão ao rosto de Gina, fez uma pequena carícia naquele rosto perfeito, desceu para o pescoço, agora apenas dois dedos sentiam a maciez da pele alva, e continuou aquele caminho perigoso, passando pelo vale dos seios e chegando ao umbigo delicado.

- Você é... perfeita, Gi. – ele disse ofegante, ainda admirado com o belo corpo da mulher que ele tanto ama.

Ele tomou novamente seus lábios e tremeu de excitação ao sentir o roçar suave dos mamilos em seu peito. Com essa sensação ele intensificou o beijo e sucumbiu ao desejo de tocar toda a extensão daquele corpo. Gina prendeu a respiração ao sentir aquela mão firme cobrindo-lhe o seio e gemeu de prazer ao sentir aqueles dedos brincando suavemente com seus mamilos. Ela instintivamente arqueou os quadris ao encontro do corpo de Harry, o levando à loucura. Ele recomeçou a trilha de beijos por seu pescoço e se deteve em um dos seios. Ele beijou suavemente o mamilo rijo e começou a fazer leves caricias com a língua, arrancando gemidos abafados de Gina.

Sem saber exatamente como tudo aconteceu depois, excitados que estavam, Gina se deu conta que estavam completamente nus. Ela não sabia quando foi que tinha tomado essa decisão, e mesmo ali, naquele momento ela se sentia um pouco insegura. Essa insegurança transformou-se em ansiedade quando seus olhos alcançaram toda a extensão do corpo másculo de Harry. Ela tinha certeza de que seria dele para sempre, e aquele momento ela soube que ele seria dela também. Ela estava pronta, se entregaria a Harry, conheceria o amor em seus braços.

Harry, que a observava com igual admiração, tentava descobrir desde quando seu coração pertencia a ela. Ele realmente demorou a perceber isso, mas foi inevitável, simplesmente ele era dela, sua alma e a dela estavam completamente ligadas e agora faltava pouco para que também seus corpos estivessem. Ele temia que ela se arrependesse e se magoasse. Temia o que poderia acontecer depois disso tudo, depois da guerra, depois dessa noite. Harry estava inseguro, temia o que poderia acontecer a Gina se realmente fizessem o que pretendiam.

- Não tenha medo, o que quer que aconteça, eu sempre serei sua, e essa noite é especial para mim. Sinto que esse é o momento certo, meu amor! Não tema! – e tendo dito isso, ele a beijou apaixonadamente, tendo todos os seus medos desvanecidos com aquelas palavras.

As carícias, os beijos, os olhares, o ambiente, tudo estava perfeito. Foi mágico, sensual, repleto de amor o que aconteceu entre eles aquela noite. Nem dor, nem receio, nem dúvidas existiam ali. Eles se deixaram levar por seus instintos e foram guiados pelo amor que os unia. Logo não eram mais necessárias palavras. Ele sabia o que ela queria, podia sentir suas vontades, sabia exatamente como e o que fazer, e envolveram-se em um ritmo único, perfeito. Ela também soube o que fazer para enlouquecê-lo, seus corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente, moviam-se a um só ritmo, e o mundo pareceu parar quando chegaram juntos ao clímax. Eles se aconchegaram um no outro, sentindo naquele momento que nada poderia separá-los. E ali, abraçados adormeceram.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o ambiente, Harry acordou e ficou observando Gina dormindo. Ela estava tão mulher naquela manhã que quase não se parecia com a garota que ele começou a namorar alguns meses atrás. E como é linda dormindo! Ele mal podia acreditar no que aconteceu naquela noite. Só de se lembrar ele corava. Não imaginava que pudesse ser tão bom! E tão intenso. Ele conhecera o amor ao lado dela, encontrara a compreensão e a força nela, agora, encontrara a plenitude de tê-la por completo. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando, como uma gata manhosa, Gina se espreguiçou, acordando com um sorriso luminoso.

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter! – disse com ar solene. – Como passou a noite? – e dirigiu a Harry o sorriso mais malicioso que ele já vira.

- Hmmm... é, eu... Tiveamelhornoitedaminhavida! – respondeu ele, tímido e atrapalhado, especialmente quando percebeu que ainda estavam nus.

- A minha também, meu amor! – e corou furiosamente quando percebeu o motivo do nervosismo dele.

- Acho que... precisamos nos acostumar a... bem, você sabe... Porque não é nada agradável... é, hmm...não saber o que dizer ou fazer nessas horas, e é exatamente assim que eu me sinto. É tudo tão novo!

- Como eu pretendo passar o resto dos meus dias com você, creio que esse embaraço já está passando. – e riu divertida para ele.

Era a primeira vez que realmente se viam nus. Na noite anterior tudo aconteceu tão instintivamente que mal tiveram tempo para vergonhas. Agora era diferente, eles tinham consciência de seus corpos e do que sentiram na noite passada, o que os fez sentir novamente aquelas ondas de calor.

Esquecendo a timidez que a fazia querer esconder seu corpo, Gina beijou Harry. Todas aquelas sensações da noite anterior se intensificaram nesse beijo, já que agora elas eram conhecidas. Quando se deram conta, estavam se amando novamente, e se perderam novamente naquele amor que os unia. Quando novamente chegaram ao paraíso juntos, se lembraram que em pouco tempo o Expresso de Hogwarts partiria e eles nem mesmo tinham se preparado para a viagem.

Vestiram-se rapidamente e encontraram a mesa da noite anterior com o mesmo romantismo e repleta de guloseimas para um café da manhã digno dos deuses. Eles sentaram-se, comeram e saborearam cada segundo daquela manha juntos, sem maiores preocupações com o que quer que fosse.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, correram para a torre da grifinória e encontraram um Rony e uma Hermione descabelados de preocupação.

- Onde foi que vocês se meteram? – perguntou Hermione em um tom autoritário digno da Sra. Weasley. – Não passaram a noite nos dormitórios, não foram tomar o café da manhã? O que aconteceu afinal?

Harry e Gina se olharam sem saber o que dizer. Harry estava tão púrpura quanto um Weasley poderia estar. Gina rapidamente se recuperou e falou:

- Harry e eu não estávamos conseguindo dormir essa noite e decidimos descer para o salão comunal. Quando nos encontramos conversamos e nos acertamos, estamos namorando novamente. – Gina falou como se aquela afirmação fosse a única que deveriam dar para os dois. Rony os olhava com ferocidade, e Harry teve medo da reação do amigo se ele sequer imaginasse metade das coisas que aconteceram aquela noite.

- Oh... Gina! Que bom, Harry! Não sabem o quanto isso me alivia. Saber que estão juntos novamente é maravilhoso! – respondeu Hermione emocionada, e trocou um olhar com Gina que significava que estaria dando o assunto como encerrado no momento, mas que depois iria querer saber direitinho sobre essa "reconciliação". – Rony, que cara é essa? Não vê que agora tudo ficará bem? – ao ver que a expressão de Rony não mudara e ele permanecia mudo, Hermione replicou – Desfaça já essa cara, Ronald Weasley!

- Por que... vocês... não apareceram... no café... da manhã? – disse Rony entre dentes, ignorando Hermione.

- Ora, Roniquinho, isso definitivamente não é da sua conta! – respondeu Gina irritada, deixando Harry com a maior incredulidade que já se ouviu falar. Ele temia que aqueles fossem seus últimos minutos de vida depois dessa declaração de Gina.

- Rony! Não interessa o que eles estavam fazendo, o que importa é que estão juntos! – disse Hermione tentando desviar a atenção de Rony.

- Mione, eles chegam aqui a essa hora da manhã, depois de ter passado a noite toda fora e você quer que eu simplesmente fique feliz? – e então eles iniciaram uma discussão interminável, que deixou a brecha perfeita para Harry e Gina escaparem para seus dormitórios.

Para imensa surpresa e satisfação de Harry e Gina, seus malões estavam arrumados. Harry ouviu um estalo e Dobby apareceu em sua cama.

- Harry Potter... senhor... Dobby tomou a liberdade de arrumar seu malão e de Sua Weezy, senhor, porque Dobby estava chegando para fazer a limpeza do salão comunal da grifinória, senhor, quando viu Harry Potter e a Sua Weezy sair do salão comunal. Dobby achou que poderia fazer um favor para Harry Potter.

- Oh... Dobby, obrigada! – dito isto, o elfo doméstico ficou tão emocionado que se retirou, antes mesmo que Harry tivesse tempo para dizer alguma outra coisa.

Harry vinha descendo para o salão comunal, ao mesmo tempo que Gina, quando viram o desfecho inesperado da discussão de Rony e Hermione. Hermione estava já tão nervosa com a implicância de Rony que estava quase chorando, quando impulsivamente Rony a beijou. Harry e Gina estacaram nas escadas e se olharam de longe. Como aquilo tinha chegado naquele ponto, os dois não sabiam, mas isso os dava tempo de conversar antes de encarar os dois novamente.

- Harry, meu malão estava arrumado! O que será que houve?

- Dobby! Ele nos viu sair do salão comunal e decidiu fazer um favor à nós!

- Harry, que bom! Já sei o que dizer para o Rony então! Vem comigo.

Harry e Gina pararam onde estavam quando a discussão começou.

- Hum-hum. Rony!!

Ele e Hermione se olharam e ficaram rubros. Rony que até pouco tempo parecia uma fera, agora se parecia uma presa encurralada.

- Será que vocês dois podem nos ouvir? – notando o silêncio reinante, Gina prosseguiu. – Como não conseguíamos dormir, nós arrumamos nossas coisas e descemos. Nos encontramos e ficamos por aqui até amanhecer. Harry e eu estávamos com fome e fomos os primeiros a tomar o café, e então, como a chuva já tinha parado, fomo aproveitar o resto da manhã juntos, nos jardins de Hogwarts! Satisfeito, Roniquinho? E você agora poderia me explicar que beijo foi esse?

Hermione começou a encará-lo, tão surpresa quanto Gina e Harry. Hermione estava corada ainda, mas Rony, que parecia ter encontrado algo muito interessante para olhar nos sapatos, estava furiosamente corado ainda.

- Eu, bem... équeaHermioneficamuitobonitaquandoestábravaetivevontadedebeijála! – falou de uma única vez!

Hermione voltou a corar, mas ficou com uma expressão extremamente alegre. Harry e Gina se olharam e sorriram.

- Já não era sem tempo! – disse Harry- Vem Gina, acho que eles estão precisando conversar! Boa sorte, Rony!

Harry e Gina iam saindo, quando viram de relance Hermione se jogando nos braços de Rony e o beijando da mesma maneira que ele havia feito. Harry e Gina foram então para as carruagens, sem estar realmente com vontade de partir. Aqueles tinham sido dias difíceis no castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas a idéia de que poderiam nunca mais voltar era terrível. Eles olharam mais uma vez o castelo e subiram na carruagem. Eles não sabiam o que o futuro reservava a eles, mas tinham certeza, que o que quer que acontecesse, prevaleceria o AMOR.

**N/A 3: é isso pessoal... comentem por favor! Críticas, tomates, ovos podres e afins são aceitos também!! Talvez eu tente fazer algo diferente daqui pra frente. Mais aventuras e emoções. Mas só se vocês comentarem e me ajudarem nessa tão árdua tarefa!! ;)**


End file.
